New Years Wish
by Monkey and Music Lover
Summary: No one wants to be alone on New Years when the clock strikes 12


**Disclaimer: I don't own House or New Years**

**A/N: WOO ITS 2010 EVERYONE!! LETS ALL CELEBRATE!!! YEEEAH! **

**hehe I tried so hard to post this oneshot at the very stroke of midnight my time XD haha so i eyed the time veeeeery closely hehe. Okay in several of these holiday fics it will mention another holiday, but its because I decided to make like a holiday series so this is connected to Naughty or Nice as will all my holiday fics hehe. Well I hope you all enjoy this little Huddy Holiday fic and...............................................**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!! :D**

* * *

Music blared and colorful lights swung around the lobby of PPTH. The hospital was having its annual New Years Party and this year they had agreed upon a masquerade theme. Everyone would wear a mask and at the stroke of midnight, before they kissed whomever they wanted to spend the whole year with, they'd all take off their masks and reveal who they really were. They weren't allowed to reveal their identities till then.

While everyone danced, chatted and mingled, a lonely dean sat at the open bar bored for the past several hours. She wore a sequin, Caribbean blue, strapless cocktail dress with her hair elegantly curled and draped right over her shoulders. She wore stylish, 4 inch baby blue knotted strap heels. Her eyes were beautifully smoked with just a hint of green eye shadow. Lashes were curled to perfection and her lips were ruby red. She had applied some light, pink blush on her cheeks. Her mask was small and covered from her forehead to her nose. It was white with unique light blue designs and small blue feathers.

She'd received several offers to dance, including one from her close friend Wilson, but Cuddy was too preoccupied thinking of someone else. House had promised her he'd come, yet she hadn't seen him or his cane at all that night. When she had asked Wilson, he told her that he came without House and didn't have the slightest clue of where he was or even if he was coming.

After their one night at Christmas, House and Cuddy had have several similar encounters and she couldn't help but feel disappointed to realize that he was probably going to bail on the party. She had really expected him to show up, though she didn't know why. He almost never came to the hospital parties, but she could hope couldn't she?

Her mind began to wander towards her daughter who she had placed at the daycare to play with the other little kids. She began to wonder why she hadn't just opted to stay home and play with Rachel instead of being alone at the New Years party. She knew the chances of House showing up just because she had asked him to come were between very slim to none and the chances seemed to decrease as midnight arrived faster with every minute that passed.

Nonetheless she found herself wishing on the star that was above the portable stage in the lobby. She waited a few moments, as if House would show up out of no where, but her wish was left unanswered. She immediately went back to her red snakebite cocktail as she sat there pathetically with her legs crossed and head resting in her hand propped up by her elbow on the table.

"Excuse me," A deep voice suddenly called as he tapped her shoulder, immediately making her turn in her seat to face him. "Would you care to dance?" The handsome gentleman asked her.

Cuddy looked over his appearance and observed that he was dressed exquisitely in a jet black tux. He wore a bow tie and he had a beautiful red rose in his suit pocket over his heart. His hair looked messy, yet very neat all at once and his shiny black dress shoes look recently polished. Behind his black mask, that had simple red and gold decorations on it, she could see his beautiful, deep blue eyes. She noticed his recently grown back stubble and could have sworn it was House, but there was one very important and distinct detail missing: a cane.

Though she didn't think this man could be House, she didn't want to be alone the whole night and he was very attractive. With only a few minutes left before midnight, Cuddy decided to take a chance and put down her drink before smiling widely and flirtatiously at the man before taking his hand. He led her smoothly to the dance floor and they immediately got into the groove of the up beat music.

The song rotated from up beat to slow moments after they had gotten onto the dance floor. As Cuddy danced with the mysterious man, she felt a deep urge to ask what his name was, but the rules were that you weren't allowed to ask or tell it'd be less fun and magical if you did. For the first several minutes, she found herself constantly looking around the room in case House showed up just in time for it to strike midnight, albeit she was having a wonderful time with her anonymous partner.

Her eyes began to shine in the dim light as she watched the star twirling mystically above the stage like a disco ball as she waltzed with the mysterious man. It was mesmerizing somehow; she almost couldn't take her eyes off. When she felt his hands slide from the small in her back to the side of her hips, she immediately darted her eyes towards him. Their eyes locked and Cuddy found herself in a deeper trance than the star had placed her in. The man merely smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back shyly.

"Alright everyone, it's time to countdown to the New Year," She heard the emcee announce energetically. "Come on and join in the count: 10…, 9…, 8…," He led everyone in the countdown as the silver shining star began to descend towards the stage.

Cuddy still couldn't take her gaze off her dance partner's eyes and vice versa, but they both chanted along quietly for only themselves to hear. She bit her lip, anxious to find out who the man was and she silently prayed that it wasn't someone old or a total jackass that she couldn't stand.

"5…, 4…, 3…, 2…," Everyone suddenly grew louder with every number they chanted. "One," They all exclaimed excitedly, as if it were a surprise. "Happy New Year," They all cheered as everyone began to take off their masks and throw them into the air carelessly as they kissed their dates.

Cuddy had taken off her mask, but hadn't thrown it in the air like everyone else. She didn't realize that her eyes were closed until she opened them when she was pulled into a surprise kiss by the man. It took her a moment to take in all his features and figure out who he really was. She smiled happily when her mind registered who she was kissing and wrapped her arms around his neck instinctively pulling him into a deeper, more passionate kiss.

They continued to kiss while the confetti and balloons fell from the ceiling. When they finally released each other, he brought his forehead down to hers and rested it there. They stayed in their position, wrapped in each others arms with their heads were together, while everyone around them cheered and went crazy.

Cuddy couldn't help but smile at him lovingly as she whispered in his ear, "I knew you'd come."

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think :) and if I should continue the holiday series**

-Jess


End file.
